Nothing Else To Say
Blurb When Violet's friends teased her about her looks, she turned her back. No matter how many times they call for her, she doesn't got back to them. And when one of the toms she used to liked came over and made her compromise, she opened up to him. "If I can prove to you that I don't hate you because of your looks, will you accept me?" Violet only replied. "If you can." ---- Only one cat can really help me. Only one cat actually knows how I feel. Only one cat shares my pain. And that cat is me. I am Violet, living in the moors right outside of WindClan. My friends were Red, Rosa, Flick, and Spark, but then they decided to tease me with no end. "Violet!" Rosa called. "Are you coming?" "Yeah." I mewed, picking at the grass. "'Course I'm coming." I bounded after Rosa, who gave me one of those clear-but-weird looks, and guided me to the Stepping Stones. Red was at the top, shouting with his deep voice. "Is everyone here?" "Yes!" Shouted Flick. "I count five cats attended here including you." Red nodded. "Alright then. Who speaks first?" My friends were "councilmen". Red was the leader, making the announcements, and making sure we were safe. Flick was the sidemen. He was Red's assistant, and had everything under control. Spark was a funny tom, almost as young as me, but just a few moons older. Rosa was just like Spark, just on the side. Flick raised his tail. "I will, Red." "Step up then." Red rumbled, beckoning. Flick stepped to the top, and raised his voice. "Today, we welcome, Violet! She was just a moon younger last time, and now she's seven moons old. Welcome Violet!" Cheers went up and I smiled. Though I saw Spark smirk a bit, and nudge Red. Spark leaned over, and murmured something. All I heard was, "... that one right there..." "Any more speakers?" Red yowled. No one stepped up, and Flick shrugged and leaped off. Rosa shoved me playfully. "You know, you've got to hold that head up, Violet. No matter how pretty your name is, I can't say the same about your looks." She gave a little snort and scampered towards the Stepping Stones. "Is the meeting done?" "Yeah." Flick mewed, curling his tail around Rosa's shoulders. "I think I should go scouting for new recruits though. Come with?" Rosa nodded eagerly. I watched with sullen eyes, seeing that I wasn't quite welcome. "Don't put up such a pouty face, Violet." Spark sauntered over, grinning from ear to ear. "You ain't so perfect are you." He winked. "You'll have to get used to our ever-so-amusing teasing. It's something we live on." I flicked my tail in his face, and mewed. "I'm sure that's my case, sir." Walking away, I swiped at a drooping fern. "Can't say the same about your name." Rosa had mewed. She was my friend, the closest I had here in the group. Both my parents had died when I was young, so I hung out with these cats. Spark was... friendly. He was the closest I had to a friend compared to Rosa. His handsome features made me swoon. His light brown pelt was always glossy, considering the place we lived in. The dirt never seemed to stay on his pelt for long. His glowing blue eyes drew me in. But I couldn't shake off what he said. "Ain't so perfect are you?" He had mewed. Why did it feel that the way I looked made them tease me, toss me around. "Well, you ain't so handsome as you seem." I replied back. Spark's eyes grew a little dangerous. I shrank back, and trembled in fear. Spark relaxed. "Well I guess I deserved that insult since I insulted you first. I guess we can compromise right?" He smiled with confidence. I melted inside. Even though he had insulted me, he was still handsome. Very handsome. His azure eyes warmed my heart and creamed it. I gazed back at him with my yellow-green, dull eyes. He purred, and inched forward. I held my breath as he got closer and closer. "Oh, Violet," he whispered. "Will you go out with me?" I nearly died inside. He wanted me to go out with him. Gazing at him a little longer, I let out a muffled reply. "I... I... uh... yes please." I ended with a whisper. His eyes lit up, and he embraced me with his tail. "Let's go sit by the river, Violet. I'll show you all the great places." "Alright." I let him pull me along as he headed down towards the river. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but when we reached the side, I gazed at the calm and icy river. "Pretty, ain't it?" I nodded, and then I heard a snicker and a shove. I let out a yowl of surprise as I tumbled into the river. Shivering, and grabbed the bank and pulled myself up. I curled up into a ball, not wanting to look at my friends' faces. "Oh my gosh, Spark! That was hilarious!" I looked up, and saw the playfulness in Spark's eyes. I forced a smile, and mewed. "Yeah. Funny." Stomping away, I heard Spark call after me. "Violet!" But I didn't stop walking. Rosa chased after me and mewed. "Oh come on, don't be a bad sport, we push each other into the river all the time!" "Cats don't push their date into the river." "Yes they do, Violet. All do to be playful. Come on, go meet up with Spark again." "Fine." I dragged my paws back towards my laughing friends, and went up to Spark. "Shall we visit another beautiful ''place?" I asked. "Of course." He mewed smiling again. At first I was angry, but then I met Spark's friendly blue eyes, and I forgave him. Coming up to the big hills, he explained what they did here. "We usually run up and down as an exercise, but sometimes it's a great play area for hide-n-seek. I'll show you later when we play with the others." I nodded, and brushed my tail against him. "Shall we meet up tomorrow, Spark?" "'Course." He mewed. "I asked you out for this purpose." I smiled sheepishly at him, and he smiled back. Dragging me closer, he licked me lightly on the cheek. My cheeks flamed and I blushed. But he was already walking away, waving his tail in goodbye. Watching as he padded away, I traced a heart with my claw. I was in love with the tom. "Violet!" "Yeah?" I mewed looking up. Rosa was skipping towards me, smiling. "Flick has invited me to go out with him!" "That's great." I purred, thinking about Spark. "What about you?" Rosa mewed, eyes shining. "Spark apologized, and we made out. I think I'm in love with him." I confessed. Rosa nudged me gently. "I like Flick, and I'm hoping he will come to love me the way I am." Then she mewed. "Come on! Flick said I could bring you on a scouting trip. We're about to invite two new recruits." I scurried after my friend, racing down the big hills as I chased her around. "Where are we going?" I panted, my short legs not keeping up. "The Oak!" Rosa called out. As she slowed to stop at the Oak, and skidded to a halt next to her. Panting, Rosa flicked her tail in greeting at Red. The tom dipped his head to Rosa, and turned away, not looking at me. Flick beckoned to us. Rosa's eyes lit up, and she scampered over. "Hey." "Rosa." He purred, embracing her. "I see you brought Violet." "Yeah, she wanted to come." "Who are they?" A tom and she-cat emerged from the undergrowth. The black tom's eyes were slightly narrowed. "Wow!" The she-cat purred. "I didn't know there were such ugly ducklings!" I glanced around in confusion. Spark laid his tail on me, and whispered in my ear. "She's talking about you, Violet." Ears flattened now, I glared at the she-cat. "You ain't so pretty yourself." The, actually gorgeous, she-cat looked offended. "At least I don't have a face that's half black half orange!" She snickered, and Flick stifled a purr. Rosa looked like she was going to burst, and even Spark was nudging me. I didn't get it. What was so wrong about me? I remembered when my mother and father were still alive... ''"Violet!" "Yes?" I mewed, glancing at Petal and River. "Come here." I bounded over obediently. "Yes, mother?" "Oh my beautiful kitten, you are so gorgeous. No one shall ever think you as ugly." River would nod, and both of my parents would purr and nuzzle me. "Even the other cats who got a glimpse at you never failed to praise you. You were the prettiest she-cat born in the world. Everyone admired you." That was what my mother always told me. And all the passing by cats would also tell me how beautiful I was. But with Rosa and her friends, they always looked at me and laughed about how ugly I was. How they were scarred just by looking at me. "Who are you?" I growled, glaring at the silver she-cat and the black tom. "I'm Coal, and this is my mate, Silver." The black tom called Coal growled back. Silver waved her tail. "Coal, now, there's no need to be so hostile. Obviously someone so horrible looking can't do much." The pale she-cat giggled and turned to Spark. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" Spark smirked. "As gorgeous as a pile of dung, ma'am." He pretended to bow at Silver. The she-cat snickered again, and threw a grazing look at me. I glared at Spark, and he glanced back at me, his eyes still full of laughter. He slid over when he saw my look. "Oh come on, Violet. Don't be a bad sport! We're only having fun." I wanted to stomp away, to curl up and cry, but looking into Spark's kind eyes, I felt like I should play along and joke around. "Okay..." I mewed, and leaned on him. "As long as you guys stop teasing me about my looks. It isn't so fun when that happens." "Of course, of course." Spark mewed, leading me along. "It'll get better when you settle in, promise." And of course I believed him. His soothing voice calmed my nerves, and he brought me back in front of the crowd. "Look!" Silver cried. We all glanced around, confused at why she was shouting. "Then sun's going away because Violet's too ugly for it to shine on her! Because then we'll all go blind from looking at her horrific face." Everyone burst out laughing. Rosa was snorting and pawing at me while laughing. Red only glared at Silver, but didn't offer me any encouragement. Flick's eyes were bulging and he rolled over snorting. Even Spark started to snicker a little and nudged me. I bit my lips and pretended to snort with the crowd. Silver continued to take jabs at me. "Look at her, half orange, half black. StarClan must have sent her down because she's too repulsive to look at. Hey, Violet!" She called when she saw my hurtful look. "What." I hissed slightly. "I heard you had a mother who died. Were you so horrible looking that she fainted from looking at it? It must have been! Or maybe you're mother was just as repulsive!" "No, Petal was gorgeous." "As gorgeous as you!" She snickered at her own jokes. The other chimed in, voicing their opinions. "No wonder no one wants you," Silver kept going. "A despicable she-cat like you can't catch anyone's eye. It must have been terrifying for you mother to give birth to you." ~*~ That night, I sat in my nest, watching Rosa snore away. She wasn't the one being teased. She was never the one to be hurt by their words. Yet she was the one telling me to play along. I wanted to swipe my claws across that StarClan-ridden face of hers and get over with it. When the morning came, Silver padded over. "If it isn't the ugly duckling. Did you meet StarClan in your dreams? Oh wait! I forgot, you're too repugnant to look at!" I breathed in and out, trying to control my temper. "Can't stand it can you? Maybe you should hide in your nest all day because this is all you're going to get for being born like this!" Tears sprang to my eyes. "It isn't funny!" I cried. "How would you like it if everyone teased you about your looks?" Everyone stopped laughing for a moment, and they all glanced around. Then Rosa giggled. "But we aren't." And then the laughing resumed. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why must you all be so mean?" I cried, dashing away from the group. I didn't ever want to stay with them ever again! Rosa and Spark were chasing me. "Violet!" "What." I mewed, slowing to a stop. "Why are you going?" Rosa mewed, obviously hurt and confused. "Why?" I mewed angrily. "Why? You're all teasing me! There's nothing there for me! I'm leaving." "Leaving?" Spark mewed quietly. "What about you and me?" I turned around, anger sparking in my eyes like dangerous flames. "I'm not just a she-cat who's looks don't suit you guys. I'm a cat who cares about herself. Not like you fools. All you do is hurt my feelings. I was a fool to think you were kind and caring, and that you would love me." I turned away again, ready to walk down the next hill. "Wait." Turning once again, I spoke sharply. "What is it that you want, Spark?" The golden tom gazed at me fondly. "I'll show you that you're beautiful, that we're only teasing you because we want some fun. To be honest, we've always been teasing just one cat. It makes the game more fun. And you're the first to react so strongly against it." "Have you always been telling them how bad they look?" "Well, no." "Exactly." "Just one chance, Violet. One chance for me to prove that I love you, and that you're a beautiful she-cat who should be with the group." Spark mewed, his tail reaching for mine. I didn't offer him my tail, and I mewed curtly. "Fine. One chance. But only you. Only you may talk to me, no one else. You got that, Rosa?" Rosa's eyes welled with tears. "But, Violet! I know how you feel, that's how I felt when I was first part of their group, but then I realized it was all a joke. So I laughed about it with them. I doesn't hurt that much when you get used to it!" "But it wasn't a joke to me, Rosa. And you didn't even try to help me. Plus, I don't see you guys teasing Coal or Silver. In fact, she's teasing me. No it's over, Rosa." I mewed, my voice hard. Rosa darted forward, and licked my cheek once. I stiffened but she whispered. "I understand I've hurt your feelings, but if you ever change your mind, I'll still be here, my friend." I didn't reply or even turn to watch as Rosa went scurrying down the hill. Then I turned to Spark. "Only you, and you get one moon." He nodded. "One moon, alright." He turned and padded away, and I watched him with cold eyes. Now to make my decision. In a moon, whether or not Spark made me feel good or not, I wanted to go somewhere different. Where though? I thought about it, and remembered something Petal and River had told me. "Violet, when you grow up, I don't want you to think that you're stuck here." "What do you mean, Petal?" "I mean that this place brings up old memories that River and I share. If you ever feel that this isn't your home anymore, then just go somewhere else. Don't stay here just because you were born here." "Alright, Petal, anywhere you would suggest if I had to leave?" "No, but maybe River would have some ideas. I would just suggest moving somewhere into the open and far away from here." So I had gone over to River and asked him. "River?" "Yes, my precious darling?" "If I ever had to leave this place because I didn't feel like I belonged, where should I go?" "Leave? Why would you want to leave?" "Because Petal says I'm not bound to this place. I might feel like I don't belong here. So where would I go?" "Oh little Violet, if you must think about this, I would suggest going to the Clans. I heard there's four Clans down by the lake over those mountains. I'm sure you could settle with them." "Thank you, River." I had purred, nuzzling him. "I hope I won't have to move though." "I hope so too, Violet." But now I had to move. I may only be seven moons old, but I was old enough to take care of myself. "Violet?" "What." "I just wanted to invite you to the river." "Fine." I glared coldly at him. "Only because I'm giving you a chance." Spark nodded stiffly, and led the way out. I stomped by the other cats' camp, and glared hotly at Rosa when she tried to catch my eye. She withered back, obviously hurt. I bared my teeth and her, forcing her to back away. Red only glanced at me silently, probably relieved with me leaving. The new cats, Silver and Coal were laughing and shoving, but when they caught my eye, Silver smirked. I snarled under my breath. That arrogant she-cat. Spark kept walking, not glancing once at the camp. "Here we are." "You don't say." My voice dripped with venom as I glared at him. "What do you have to say now?" "Just look." I glanced at myself in the river, at first, I saw the beautiful image my mother and father had created. Then I remembered Rosa, Spark, Red, Silver, Coal, and Flick. Then the image swirled, and the face was an ugly scar. Biting my lip and resisting the tears, I growled. "What do I have to gain from this? It only gives the sorrow you all gave me when I was told I wasn't beautiful." "What did your parents use to say?" Spark murmured. "It's none of your business." I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. I turned away, but I knew Spark had guessed the truth. "But you're beautiful, Violet. You're name shows your beauty." "If that's true," I hissed standing up, "Then why am I always teased about it? If I were truly beautiful, then why are we sitting here alone? If I was beautiful, why did you reject me?" Tears poured down, and i turned away again. "It's because I'm not beautiful." I whispered. Spark only sat there for a long time. "I'm leaving." I mewed suddenly, standing up. "Wait." He softly whispered. "What." The tears had dried now, and I glared at the once handsome tom. "I'm..." He turned away. "Nevermind..." Stalking away, I could feel his gaze burning my pelt, his sorrowful gaze that held the secrets. I knew they didn't care about me. I knew they truly thought I was ugly. But to my parents, to my future friends, I wasn't. The day passed quickly, and I found myself staring at a puddle. "What's wrong with this face?" I whispered to myself. "Nothing." I whirled around. "I never gave you permission to speak to me!" I shrieked, eyes flaring with hatred. "You let Spark and the rest of them tease me. You started this whole mess. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't want to leave!" I stood there panting in anger, and I turned away. "Just go." I mewed. "Violet, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. That I never meant it. That-" "That you only did it because I was ugly?" That broke it. Rosa murmured brokenly. "I thought you would be forgiving." "And I thought you were nice." I countered. She looked at me, hurt. "Then I guess I'll go." "Yes, just go." I replied. ~*~ It had been a few days now, and Spark came back. "Shall we visit the river again?" "Fine." I followed him, this time giving the whole camp a withering look. Silver smirked and nudged Coal. The black tom whispered to Flick, and Flick passed it on the Rosa. My "friend" looked slightly amused. I stopped, and smacked Spark. He tumbled away, and stumbled back. "What was that for?" He asked, his usual arrogance back. "Why did you-" He stopped himself, remembering everything we've gone through. "What?" "Explain that ''to me." I snarled. He glanced down at camp, seeing the slight murmuring of the watching cats. "Oh... erm..." "What is it?" I snarled, smacking his muzzle not so lightly. He staggered as he replied flatly. "You made a show, Violet. A show of yourself. reacting so strongly only made it worse. Silver's been talking about ways to get back at you." Hot flames rose within me, and fat tears rolled down my cheek. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Spark glanced around. "I still want you back." He breathed. "I promise they won't hurt you." I almost believed him. "That's what you said last time." I mewed sharply. "They didn't hurt you." Spark pointed out. "They didn't try to." I looked at him. His azure blue eyes gazed warmly at me. "I really want you back, Violet. Life wasn't the same without you." I almost gave in. His soothing voice carried me back in time and I thought about those times where I laughed with Rosa about finding a mate in the group. ''"Oh I'm sure you'll get one. They're are so handsome." "Really?" "Yeah! One surely would like you, disregarding your looks." '' That last part of the memory jerked me back. It had never occured to me back then that Rosa was teasing me. It had only seemed like a slight joke about finding a tom perfect for me. Even if I wasn't perfect for them. Then I remembered what Spark said last time. ''"Of course we won't tease you anymore. It'll get better when you settle in. I ''promise."'' "You promised last time too." I mewed venomously. "But you never kept it." "I'm sorry." Spark whispered. "I won't do it this time, I swear." "Life won't be the same, Violet." "Not the same because I'm not there for you to tease?" I swear I saw a flash of remorse in Spark's eyes when I said that. Then he purred. "No, Violet. I really love you, and I want you to be my mate." A streak of love went through me, though I didn't prod it. I didn't want Spark to love me. I wanted to go to the Clans where they would appreciate me for who I was. The Clans were more civilized than these foolish cats that only lived for the fun of it. They didn't know that there was a meaning in life. "One moon, Spark," I snarled, "You only get one moon." He merely nodded and watched as I continued to stalk away to my makeshift den away from the camp. I didn't need them anymore, I was going to be independent. "Let me tell you a tale about the Clans," Petal purred. River was out hunting, so it was Petal's turn to tell me a story, "One about the greatest hero of all times." "Who was it?" I squeaked, snuggling into Petal's fur. "He had fur as bright as the sun, and his eyes were bright and green. He wasn't their average hero, because he came from the Twolegplace, and he was once a kittypet." Petal explained, "Now before you ask, a kittypet is a cat who lives with Twolegs." '' ''"Why would cats ever live with Twolegs?" Petal shook her head, "I don't know, but yes, those cars exist. They live in the comfort of Twolegs and they let the Twolegs pet them and take care of them." I shuddered, "That must be terrible!" "Not to them apparentally," Petal mewed, looking amused, "It is good in a harsh leaf-bare I guess. You can get protection and food from the Twoleg." Blinking, I shrugged, "We never get harsh leaf-bares here," I pointed out, "Sure, it's snowed a lot, but I've never seen us go hungry." Petal drew her tail soothingly along my flank, "You're right, Violet, we've never gone hungry, even in leaf-bare. That's because we only need to feed the three of us, whereas the Clan needs to feed so many of them." "How many cats are in a Clan?" "So many that you can't count them all." Petal purred. My eyes widened in surprise as I tried to imagine a huge area populated with one Clan, "How do they remember everybody and organize the Clan?" "That's something I don't know." Petal admited, "Maybe one day, when you grow older, you'll join a Clan." She mewed softly. "Really?" I gasped, "I want to go now, can we?" Petal purred and licked my head, "No dear, but one day, when you're stronger and bigger, maybe we'll go visit the Clans." "Do you promise?" I squeaked, snuggling into my mother's fur. "I promise, Violet, we'll always go together, no matter what." The pain of remembering Petal came back, and I sighed as I curled up alone in my makeshift den. I was making my decision. When the moon is over, I'll do what I promised I would do with my mother. I'll go to the Clans. As I fell into a deep sleep, my last thoughts were how much I've lost to come to a solution, one that could wipe out my past, and my old future. ~ When I woke up, Spark was staring down on me. I let out a yelp and shoved him away, my fur bristling as I jumped up, "What are you doing, intruding in my den?" I snarled, my fur bushing up. Spark stepped back slowly, and he had a wild look in his eyes. "You never give me a chance." He said nonchalantly, "You never let me get close enough to you so I can show you how much you mean to me." His eyes met mine, and I surpressed a shudder. "None of your love is real anyways." I spat. He looked genuinely hurt. "You don't know that," he pointed out, "Sure, I did tease you in the beginning a little too much, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. If you let me really hang out with you, I promise nothing like that will happen." Snorting, I turned away, "Spark, we're not related in that way anymore, please just stay away." "You gave me a moon, remember?" Spark pointed out. Something tingled in my paws. "There's no need for a moon when I already know I'm not staying." I purred, my eyes glowing with intensity. Spark took a step back, his eyes wide and terrified, "What do you mean?" Rolling my eyes, I took a step out of my den, "Even if you show me what it means to love, who says I'll stay?" I pointed out, "Obviously you didn't care enough to show me love in the beginning, so how could you show me real love now?" "Where are you going?" "To the Clans." When I said those words, I could feel my excitement pulsing through my paws. It was my destiny, and Petal had promised so. None of my past would haunt me, and I wouldn't have to worry about pranking "friends" who "cared" about me. Spark's jaw hit the floor, "But... this is your home!" "More like a prison," I snapped, "No, the Clans is my home now." I pushed past him and stalked off, but then I heard him call out, "Wait, Violet." I paused, but I didn't turn around. He sighed. "I'm really sorry, but if you're really going to go, let me just say this." I still didn't turn, but something urged me to listen. Spark gathered himself before breathing out. "I love you, Violet." Everything seem to spin, and I stared at the ground ahead of me. Spark sighed and mewed, "I knew you wouldn't understand, but that's fine. I just had to tell you." My paw took another step forward, and then another. Soon I was running across the plains, leaving everything I knew behind me. Then I spun around and whispered. "I love you too." And I was almost certain that Spark had heard me. Clans, I'm coming for you. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics